Dyskusja użytkownika:Krypciak970
Hej! Witaj na naszej wikii o serii Fallout. Dziękujemy za twój wkład. Mamy nadzieje że zostaniesz z nami i pomożesz nam udoskonalać Kryptę. Kilka rzeczy na początek: * Ostatnie zmiany pozwala Ci zobaczyć co niedawno zmienili inni ludzie redagujący Kryptę. * Jeśli jeszcze takiej nie posiadasz, stwórz swoją stronę użytkownika i napisz na niej coś o sobie. Jeśli to zrobisz, będziemy wiedzieli o tobie więcej jako o członku Krypty. * Sprawdź najpotrzebniejsze strony i znajdź coś o czym chciałbyś napisać i zabierz się do pisania. Bardzo nam miło że dołączyłeś właśnie do nas i będziemy mogli udoskonalać Kryptę razem z tobą. -- Annonnimus (dyskusja) 09:00, kwi 22, 2011 Twoje hasła Twoje hasła są bardzo niedopracowane. Pomijając błędy językowe, jest w nich dużo innych błędów. Dopracowywuj hasła bardziej. Tak swoją drogą to Doktor Henry nie uciekł do stolicy RNK i nigdy nie należał do RNK. Podpisy Ktokolwiek do mnie pisze w sprawie moich tekstów proszę o podpis, ponieważ nie wiem nawet z kim mam dyskutować. Za wyszukiwanie błędów w moich pracach z góry dziękuję i albo proszę dokładnie wyjaśnić co to za błąd żebym mógł go poprawić lub poprawić samemu, gdyż nie zawsze mam czas. Krypciak970 Popoprawiałem braki odstępów między zdaniami. Ale chyba nie musze się tłumaczyć. O sprawdzanie tekstu przed edycją to się nie martw, błędy zdarzają się każdemu. Sam jesteś tego przykładem. Nie bierz tego od razu do siebie. Po prostu chciałem pomóc. Pozdrawiam Nidu22 W porządku Przecież nic takiego się nie stało. Po prostu staram się dbać o Kryptę bo było tu już takich co zaczęło wymyślać swoje wersje hisori Fallouta. Także jak ktoś pisze szybko to się zdarza parę błędów zrobić. Ale od tego są inni by zwracać uwagę żeby później takich błędów uniknąć ;) Pozdrawiam Nidu22 1. Być może. To już można tylko się domyślać. 2. Dlatego użyłem zwrotu "w jednym z członków bractwa". Także nie pisze że to kobieta czy męszczyzna. 3. To akurat wiem. Tylko że Bractwo o tym nie wiedziało. 4. Nie wiadomo jak długo był tym uczniem. Dlatego napisałem w nawiasie że Metzeger był nazywany Cezarem, ale czy to w stu procentach on to nie. 5. Przestań mi patrzeć na ręce i rób swoje. . Prosiłbym o używanie spacji po kropce p: Tekst 1. Tekst 2. Bo piszesz od razu po kropce, a przypominam o spacji, nie chce mi się Ciebie poprawiać żebyś potem nie płakał. -- Nidu22 (dyskusja) 18:40, cze 21, 2011 DLC Do Fallout: New Vegas tłumacze. Bo po polsku raczej nie ma i prędko nie będzie. Do Fallout 3 to z własnego doświadczenia. Nidu22 07:49, sie 8, 2011 (UTC)Nidu22 PM Cofać można jedynie edytowanie treści nie tytuł. Wystarczyło z powrotem zmienić nazwę ;) Nidu22 Aktywność Zachęcam do większej aktywności w miarę możliwości ;) Nidu22 Sysop No cóż. Właśnie po to wystąpiłem o uprawnienia biurokraty, po to by znaleźć pomocnika no ale cóż. Póki co nikt nie odpowiedział, a ja nie mam uprawnień do przyznawania jakich kolwiek praw. Poczytaj sobie: Krypta:Administratorzy. W miare możliwości będe się tu pojawiał i dbał o to by nikt nie wypisywał tu bzdur, niedawno wyszedłem ze szpitala i trochę mnie ominęła. Troche czasu minie zanim się przyzwyczaje do nowego interfejsu. Pozdrawiam Nidu22 Krypta Ten interfejs dosłownie razi. Wczoraj postanowiłem wrócić, na razie będe czepiał się szczegółów. Troche minie zanim zaczne znowu pisać nowe hasła. A Krypte czytają, jako admin widze statystyki. Około 3-4 tys. wejść dziennie, w porywach do 20. Pozdrawiam Nidu22 Uzasadnienie bana Na specjalne życzenie użytkownika, uzasadniam swój krok, którym była blokada konta użytkownika Krypciak970. Postaram się wytłumaczyć jak najprościej, ponieważ użytkownik chyba nie zrozumiał mojego uzasadnienia. #Nie wiem czy neo kid jest dobrym określeniem, bardziej trafne byłoby określenie cwaniaczek (każdy popełnia błędy, ale wytykanie ich zwykle kończy się odpowiedzią w której wytykane są Twoje błędy). #Zwykłe błędy językowe, których jest cała masa. Przykład: "był paladynem Bractwa Stali w 2281 roku" - czyli był paladynem tylko w tym roku? W innych latach już nie? Po polsku brzmi to dziwnie, widocznie anglicy są dziwni. #Patos. Użytkownik robi z siebie ofiarę męczennika i zbawcę Krypty jakby była jego matką: "Tak czy siak wciąż dziś (20.11.2011.) liczę, że ktoś z około 38 milionowego kraju się ruszy i mnie wspomoże, a z czasem jeszcze więcej osób dojdzie. Piękne marzenie prawda? Ale teraz sorry, bo muszę poedytować." - W porządku. To jest tylko potwierdzenie poprzednich argumentów. Oraz przeprosiny, którymi myśli że coś naprawi. Mnie nie należy przepraszać. Osobiście nic do nikogo nie mam, ja tu tylko dbam o porządek. #Obraza administratora na chacie. Ogólne spamowanie na chacie. To że nikogo wcześniej na nim nie było nie jest uzasadnieniem. Takie głupie pisanie pojedynczych wyrazów wzywających innych do zalogowania się jest po prostu żałosne. #Użytkownik wszystkie uwagi odbiera dosłownie jako atak na swoją osobę. #Jestem tu jedynym aktywnym administratorem i wszyscy są skazani na moje widzimisie! (Oczywiście prosze nie brać tego dosłownie). #Są tu użytkownicy mało aktywni, jedno hasło na miesiąc, ale jak już coś zrobią to jest to godne podziwu. Lepiej mieć paru mało aktywnych ale dopracowujących każdy szczegół niż jednego co nie potrafi nawet poprawnie nazwać artykułu. #Nikt nie jest idealny, no ale prosze mi wybaczyć. Ja potrafie rozpoznać zwykłego dzieciaka, który chce stać się kimś ale mu to nie wychodzi. #Dbanie o dobro Krypty odbywa się poprzez selekcję najlepszych edytorów. #Proszę mnie nie nachodzić. #Straciłem na to uzasadnienie 10 minut! 10 minut! Gdy ktoś pracuje 12 godzin dziennie to to 10 minut to już dużo czasu! Więc prosze pójść po rozum do głowy i przyjąć do wiadomości to co napisałem. Pozdrawiam Nidu22 :Po rozpatrzeniu wniosku i dorobku Krypciaka stwierdzam, że zastrzeżenia Nidu (którego popieram) są uzasadnione, jednak w geście dobrej woli zmniejszam blokadę z "na zawsze", na 2 miesiące, mam nadzieję, że przez ten czas zrozumiesz błędy i popracujesz nad nimi. --Jeremski 16:49, lut 9, 2012 (UTC) ::A moim zdaniem powyższe uzasadnienie zakazu wstępu budzi wątpliwości. Część punktów wskazuje na potrzebę edukowania nowego użytkownika, a niektóre świadczą o małostkowości administratora (BTW Nukapedia deliberowała o rewizji permabanów bez refleksji, za co następuje taka kara). --dotz (dyskusja) 08:30, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ten użytkownik został wyedukowany świetnie. Błędem było takie pochopne postępowanie z mojej strony ale biorąc pod uwagę liczbę troli, które spamował na Krypcie w tamtych czasach bany sypały się ostro. Poza tym gdyby komuś innemu przeszkadzał mój sposób dbania o porządek to by zaprotestował. Krypciak to zrobił i wygrał. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 15:49, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Co do protestów, to myślę że zbanowani byli po prostu sezonowymi użytkownikami. Jednak tym banem to mnie wtedy szczerze zaskoczyłeś muszę powiedzieć. Edytuję stronę, a tu nagle nie mogę zatwierdzić. K970 (dyskusja) 21:19, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) Ban zdjęty (tymczasowo) Zdjełem Ci bana, jednak i tak odsiedzisz jeszcze swoje. Zostały Ci dwa miesiące. Odpukasz je w wakacje kiedy ja nie będe miał czasu. No chyba że jakoś pozytywnie błyśniesz. Pozdrawiam Nidu22 Jakoś nie widzę żeby zależało Ci na tym by Twoje konto było odblokowane. Nidu22 17:15, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Linki zewnętrzne Informuje, że nie piszemy Supermutant'ów, tylko Supermutantów albo nie Berrings'a tylko Berrings'a. Bo to co zrobiłeś było bardzo nie ładne. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 04:53, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorki, musiałem nie zauważyć.Ale chyba zrobiłem to tylko z Berringsem, bo z tego co widzę to mutki wyszły dobrze. (a, pamiętaj że przymiotniki + nie piszemy razem :D) K970 (dyskusja) 21:19, lis 8, 2012 (UTC) Radio Nowe Vegas No to pocisnąłeś z tym radiem... Liduh (dyskusja) 18:59, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) : Nie o to chodzi. Pisałeś, że poprawisz. Ja tu się spodziewałem super artykułu w stylu Krypciaka a tu :) (6 linijek?) Liduh (dyskusja) 08:59, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Aktywność Żyjemy jeszcze? Liduh (dyskusja) 09:28, cze 16, 2013 (UTC) Prośba Możesz usunąć stronę Adam i ostrzec użytkownika 87.206.42.243?? Z góry THx Na razie w formie ostrzeżenia dostał przyjaznego bana na pół roku. W razie dalszych głupot dostanie dłuższego. Dzięki za informowanie. K970 (dyskusja) 20:40, gru 2, 2014 (UTC)